Pilot
by Alyx Reed
Summary: Despite serious warning, Morgan thinks he can help Reid heal on his own. But will the FBI Agent be able to handle his best friend pushing him away? Or the daunting illness hanging heavily overhead?
1. Pilot

**Hey guys! So this is the Pilot for a little series I am hoping to start. I hope it grabs some attention! I will continue if the response is decent, so please let me know what you think!**

"_Really, you're just like your mother. You always have been. And when this is over, we'll still be here. Then you'll finally see it for yourself. Because as much as you've always denied it, you know you're destined for the same schizophrenic path she went down. Then what will you do? Your friends will have no choice but to lock you up with her!"_

The young male laid on the bathroom floor, body curled in on itself. Reid tangled his fingers in his hair, gripping tightly. "No, no, no!" He screamed, each word becoming louder than the previous. "I'm not like her!"

"_How can you say that? Look at yourself. You're rocking back and forth on the bathroom floor, crying uncontrollably, waiting for someone to come take care of you. Isn't that always how your mother acted? Crying like a scared child." _

Reid's stomach contracted and he felt the familiar feeling of bile rising in the back of his throat. Moments later, he became violently sick into the porcelain frame he sat beside. They wouldn't actually lock him up, would they? No. Morgan would never let that happen to him. Wouldn't they understand?

"_Of course not, Spencer! They have jobs. With the FBI. Do you really think they have time to take care of your ass?"_

They were right. Whoever they were, they were right. He couldn't keep fighting them away. Eventually, he would become so worn down, so tired, he would have to submit to them. Maybe it was better this way. He'd retract into his own mind and completely forget who the BAU team was anyway. And they'd forget him. He'd forget everything. Everyone. Rossi. Hotch. Garcia. JJ. Prentiss. Morgan... Morgan. No, not Morgan. The male's long fingers somehow gripped more hair as sob after painful sob escaped his body.

The initial scream had brought Morgan out of the deep sleep he'd been in. The sobbing was what startled him awake and onto his feet before he knew what happened.

"Reid?" He called, holding the side of his head in a dizzying disorientation from waking so quickly.

The only answer he received were more sobs coming from the bathroom and what he saw next broke his heart.

"Don't send me away," Reid begged as soon as he saw Morgan. He scrambled his way to the older male, latching onto his leg with every ounce of strength he had left in him.

The younger male cried hysterically, "Youw-won't f-forgettabout me, right?"

Morgan collapsed on the floor beside Reid, unable to stop himself from gathering the broken male into his arms and hugging him. His best friend – only actual friend - truly thought he would be sent away. Morgan rubbed his back, trying to calm his erratic breathing. For a moment it seemed as though it was working. "You're not going anywhere, kid. I would never let that happen."

But Reid wasn't convinced, and seemed to become more hysterical by the moment, "Yes you would! Look at what you're letting happen right now! Look at me! This is all your fault! W-what if it never goes away after this? What if I end up just like h-her?"

Morgan set his jaw, grinding down on his teeth. The words cut him like a knife, leaving a stabbing pain his chest. No inquiry was required to know Reid was comparing himself to his mother.

"In fact, I hate you right now," Reid concluded, struggling against Morgan's arms until the older male released his hold. Reid wrapped his arms around himself, afraid he may shatter.

Tears stung at the back of Morgan's eyes, but he refused to let them fall. He simply stood from his position on the floor, crossing his arms, "I'll be in the kitchen when you change your mind."

Once he had made it to the kitchen, Morgan slid down the front of the refrigerator, resting his body against the cold frame. The male allowed his head to collapse into his arms. This was harder than he'd ever imagined. Harder than he'd ever prepared himself for. Silently, he broke down those emotional walls he'd built so tightly for Reid's sake. Silently, he let the tears fall.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is the first official chapter of the Reid / Morgan series which I have not yet come up with a name for! I do not think this is going to be slash because I have an idea for a sequel... Which will certainly be slash ;) I was away at camp all last week, so the chapters should come a bit quicker than this one did, but no promises as of yet! Thanks for those of you who are following this series, and again, please let me know what you'd like to see or how you think it's going! Thanks 3**

On the Friday before a three day weekend, everyone at the BAU was ready to head home and take some well deserved time away from work. They had spent the last two weeks in Idaho, searching for a man who had kidnapped a 14 year old girl. The case lead them around in circles with a frustrated team chasing their tails. In the end, the man was taken into custody and the child was reunited with her family. Needless to say, a break was necessary. The team was exhausted.

Even Hotch - the man who spent countless hours reworking cases in the middle of the night - could be seen in his office gathering his belongings and shutting down his computer. He had plans to spend the entire weekend with Jack uninterrupted. Luckily, he had received no word from Strauss or Garcia about a new case. So far, it was looking like they would be allowed a few days to themselves. When he was finished packing away his things, Hotch slung his bag over his shoulder and stepped onto the balcony overlooking the bullpen. "I don't expect to see a soul in this building for the next three days. Everyone, enjoy some time off," and with that the male exited the BAU.

Rossi was right behind Hotch. He had plans with an old friend from college he'd bumped into. He would keep the rest of his time open to himself to fulfill his own plans.

The three girls were mapping out a fantastic weekend retreat. Garcia decided they would spend the first day shopping to their hearts' contempt. Prentiss suggested a day at the spa after hours of walking around the malls. JJ suggested they wrap up the weekend with a relaxing beach get away.

As for Morgan, he was about to solicit plans from Reid. The male stretched out his limbs before standing from the chair positioned behind his desk. He had a few ideas for the two and hoped Reid hadn't already made other arrangements. Morgan grabbed his black leather jacket and slung it over his shoulder on his way to the younger agent's desk.

Reid was spending his free time with his nose in a new novel, as usual. Lost in its plot line, he hadn't realized it was already after seven. The male turned page after page and reached the novel's midpoint in just half an hour.

Upon his arrival, Morgan couldn't help but grin at the display before him. "Hey kid, it's quittin' time!" Morgan announced behind Reid's back. The elder male waited, and after Reid had turned another two pages, he realized he hadn't been heard. "Earth to Pretty Boy?" Morgan called, tapping Reid's shoulder impatiently.

Reid immediately recognized the contact. He spun around in his chair, glancing up at Morgan, "Oh, hey! What's up?"

Morgan rolled his eyes, "It's nearly eight, kid. Time to get outta' here for the weekend."

Disbelief passed over Reid's face as he checked his watch, "How the heck..." he trailed off, standing up quickly; a little too quickly. Reid winced slightly at the pounding in his head. Once it had subsided, he grabbed his jacket and pulled it on. "Migraine," he explained when Morgan looked slightly concerned. Reid turned back to his desk, pushed his belongings into his bag and slung it over his shoulder.

Watching this process, Morgan leaned against the wall of Reid's cubical, "So, what are you up to this weekend?"

Without turning his head, Reid responded, "Whatever you had in mind by the sound of things."

"That's my kid. I figured we would grab some pizzas and beer for tonight. Maybe watch a movie or two. We could crash at your place."

Reid nodded his agreement, "Ah, sure. That sounds fun." The blonde shot Morgan a warm smile as he finished tidying up his desk. Morgan slid his jacket on, both heading out the doors of the BAU.

Morgan lead the way to his truck, using the remote to unlock the doors. Both agents climbed inside and buckled into their seats. Even though it was cold outside, Reid cracked his window open, enjoying the smell of the crisp, autumn air. Reid finally sighed out in relief, "I think every weekend should be a three day weekend."

"Hell yeah it should be," Morgan agreed, playfully punching Reid's arm, "More time for pizza and beer with my favorite Pretty Boy."

Reid rolled his eyes, smiling nonetheless. He pulled his knees up to his chest and relaxed into the seat. It was nice to actually enjoy the sensation of relaxation. To feel completely weightless in the seat below him. It had been a long, tiring two weeks. Reid let his eyes slide shut and he tried to will the throbbing pain from his head. He figured the stress of their last case and the fact that he hadn't used in nearly eight hours was supplying the pain in his head.

The two friends chatted lightly on the way home. Most of the conversation centered around the last case they had solved. Well, Reid had solved, technically. For some reason, Morgan still seemed amazed Reid had figured out the puzzle. It didn't seem like anything special to the younger agent. "It's a good thing you went in there first, man. I don't think anyone else would have noticed that trap."

"No kidding. And I'm usually last into a building." Reid could never tell if it was his small stature, age, or brains that kept him behind the women when entering any suspected crime scene. He often sensed it was a combination of all three.

When they arrived at Reid's apartment, the younger male lead the way. He fumbled around in his bag before producing a keyring. Inserting the key into the lock, Reid swung open the door. He was finally home.

Once inside, another sigh radiated from both of them. "Finally. Home," Reid announced. Fourteen days was a long time to be away from the familiarity of a day to day routine. He missed waking up every morning and reciting one of his favorite novels. He missed hearing the sounds his apartment made; doors opening and closing, the coffee pot, rustling of trees just outside his bedroom window. He missed the smell of his old books; paper and ink. The smell of childhood. Reid missed the familiar feel of the rug beneath his feet and the feel of his pillowcase under his fingertips. Most of all, he missed feeling completely and undeniably safe in the cozy little world he'd created for himself. Reid stepped out of his shoes, revealing one red sock and one blue striped sock. He grinned at one of the many familiar feelings he had been craving.

Reid padded off into his bedroom, stripping himself of his restricting work clothes as quickly as he could. The male fumbled around in his dresser drawers, inhaling the familiar scent of his fabric softener. He slid into something more preferable; a pair of gray sweat pants and a sweater. The clothes simply felt like home. Reid tousled his hair in a useless attempt to tame some of the stray ends and pushed the rest behind his ears. Glancing toward the window, Reid opened the blinds to reveal a perfectly full moon. These were the nights he loved the most. The moon was bright enough to light up his entire room and seemed close enough to touch.

Giving Reid and himself some much needed time to themselves, Morgan was already dialing for pizza and cracking open two beers in the kitchen. This was what he loved most about their friendship. The two could be together and understand when the other wanted a few minutes to collect his thoughts. After his call was finished, the Morgan grabbed Reid's keys and made his way down the hallway to retrieve the mail for his friend. After two weeks, the tiny door was nearly popping open. Morgan grinned as he scanned over the contents. A few bills, junk mail, but also a stack of magazines. National Geographic, Medical Journals, and Science Journals just to name a few. "I wish I understood a fraction of the crap you have stored in that brain of yours, kid," Morgan spoke to himself with his characteristic bright smile.

Once back in the apartment, Morgan dropped the pile of mail on the counter with a thud. He grabbed his go bag and retrieved a pair of sweatpants and a tee shirt. Certainly more comfortable than his current attire. The male changed in the bathroom before plopping down on the couch. He grabbed the remote and flipped through a few channels before landing on the one he wanted to watch.

Morgan's eyes took in the flashing pictures before him until a knock on the door alerted him to the arrival of dinner. The male grabbed a plate and stacked three slices of pizza before crashing onto the couch again. He reclined back, resting the plate on his torso as he continued to watch the television.

Too involved with the show, Morgan didn't say anything as Reid collapse on the couch beside him. The apartment was warm enough, but the younger male still curled up under a blanket, lying his head on the arm rest. He cleared his throat louder than necessary. When there wasn't an answer, Reid rolled his eyes. He poked Morgan in the side with his foot, grinning evilly.

The older male jumped, smiling nonetheless, "Stoooop!" Despite his typical demeanor and large stature, the male's sides were terribly ticklish. The only time Morgan ever let his defenses down was at home with just his best friend at his side. He'd never let another soul know half of the things Reid knew about him.

The younger male laughed, allowing his eyebrows to rise and fall, "You're lucky I'm tired or I would come over there!"

Morgan shook his head, "The Hell you would make it anywhere near here!" He joked, handing Reid his opened bottle of beer.

"Want to bet on that one? We'll see. When you least expect it, expect it."

The two shared a laugh before Morgan proposed, "Cheers to our three day weekend!" The two clashed their bottles together before taking a long swig.

It had been a long time since Reid had felt this relaxed. He wasn't sure how, but Morgan always seemed to bring out the best in him.

Reid picked at a few slices of pizza and the two watched one of Morgan's favorite movies. After a while, Reid let his heavy eyes slide shut. When his breathing evened out and he began snoring, Morgan couldn't stifle a laugh. The older male rubbed Reid's ankle, clicking off the TV and flipping on the small lamp on the table beside him. He reclined back on the couch and pulled one of Reid's many blankets up over his shoulders. "Good night, Pretty Boy," Morgan whispered into the air, dozing off soon after.


End file.
